Incompatibilité ? Mon oeil !
by Karasu57
Summary: sasuke a décidé de prouver l'incompatibilité du SasuNaru durant une conférence...c'est pas gagné mais haut les coeurs ! des guests stars sont près à sauver la situation et le SasuNaru surtout !


Une spéciale dédicace à pandore25 qui m'a autorisée à reprendre son idée dans « Nan, c'est pas vrai ! » de One Piece pour une adaptation à ma sauce...lisez sa fic pour mieux comprendre la mienne (je fais pas de pub )

Titre : Incompatibilité ? mon œil...

Couple : le sacro-saint SasuNaru...qui va être remis en question, un 'tit SanjiZorro de One Piece dans un coin...

Genre : humour (plus ou moins bon) et de la romance

Rating : K+ (sauf accident...)

Disclaimer : Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas (bien dommage d'ailleurs) ni les guests-stars de One piece (cherchez pas à comprendre et lisez)

* * *

Le brouhaha commençait à augmenter dans la salle comble: pensez ! Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa avait décidé d'organiser une grande conférence de presse à laquelle était invitée tous les fanficeurs pour, avait-il dit, « remettre les choses en place à propose du SasuNaru ».

Une annonce aussi exceptionnelle avait mis toute la communauté sans dessus dessous et surtout un certain nombre des représentantes du fan-club de Sasuke qui avaient repris espoir (l'espoir fait vivre).

Sasuke, digne élève de Kakashi avait déjà une heure de retard mais vu la rareté d'un tel moment –un Uchiwa qui fait un discours c'est presque anormal !- personne ne râlait vraiment.

Soudain, l'Uchiwa s'avança dans la lumière sur l'estrade, le visage impassible et parla dans le micro :

« Bon, si vous êtes ici c'est pour que je puisse mettre définitivement au clair cette histoire à propos du « SasuNaru ».

A cette mention, il fit la grimace tandis qu'un jeune fan surexcité (ou inconscient au choix) criait :

« Ca y est ? Vous allez reconnaître votre relation publiquement ?"

Notre glaçon favori lui lança un regard...heu glacial et après l'avoir fusillé du regard et l'avoir vu se recroqueviller sur son siège, il reprit:

« Ces histoires ridicules qui courent sur mon compte et mes rapports avec le baka de service sont ridicules et je vais vous prouver l'impossibilité d'une telle horreur aussi sûrement que 1+1 font 2 ! »

(bravo ! Quel génie ! Tu sais compter !...ok, je me la ferme...)

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps tandis que les fan-girls faisaient des crises de joie hystériques en s'imaginant déjà le séduire.

(Moi : rêvez toujours les filless : Sasuke, vous l'aurez pas même si je dois finir en deathfic pour ça. Sasuke : QUOI ! Moi : c'est pour ton bien...)

« SILENCE ! »

« Mais c'est pas possible !Mais si !Non ! Si !Sasuke-kuuuun ! (tiens je me demande c'est qui qui hurles là...) Il est à moi ! Non ! SI... »

« J AI DIT SILEEEEEEEEENCE ! »

A la vue de Sasuke rouge de rage et la veine au front qui battait dangereusement, le calme revint dans la salle aussi vite que le temps de dire « anticonstitutionnellement »...le temps aussi d'évacuer les groupies les plus hystériques.

« Qu'on ait pu se faire des idées pareilles à notre propos me choque terriblement et que tant de personne veuillent à tout prix me mettre en couple avec Naruto...

-Mais pourtant...

-Voici donc mes preuves ! Premièrement, Naruto est un crétin blond, sans cervelle tandis que je suis un beau gosse et un génie : ça peut donc vraiment pas marcher !

Une fanficeuse se lève :

-Mais les contraires s'attirent et justement... »

Un kunaï et une évacuation en urgence plus tard...

« Petit deux : on passe notre temps à nous battre et à nous insulter et « baka » , « teme » ou « usuratonkashi » ne sont pas vraiment des mots d'amour !

-Oui mais qui aime bien, châtie bien ! »

Deuxième évacuation d'un porc-pic humain recouvert de shurikens...

-Et enfin, troisième preuve : un couple homo dans un manga shonen comme celui-ci , c'est contre-nature ! On ne voit jamais ça ! C'est...nous sommes incompatibles quoi !

-Mon œil ! »

Grand silence dans la salle tandis que tout le monde se tourne vers l'inconscient qui a dit cela.

Ledit inconscient se révèle être Sanji (et oui c'est lui ma guest-star de One Piece !) très occupé à se faire câliner par Zorro et pas gêné pour un sou : après la conférence ratée de Zorro, ils ont décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour... que d'émotion...snif...j'en pleure !

Finalement, tout le monde se retire, pas très heureux : Sasuke a fini la conférence en menaçant les fanficeurs de représailles s'il trouve de nouvelles fics SasuNaru. Quand soudain...tout le monde pu entendre cette étrange conversation via les haut-parleurs...

« Franchement Sasu-chan, tu t'es super bien débrouillé !

Moui...je suis assez fier de moi. Ca mérite récompense tu crois pas Naruto ?

bruit très explicite d'un patin sans doute fabuleux

-He..mais...Sanji qu'est-ce tu fous là !

-...c'est quoi qu'il tient là Sasu-chan ?

Et MEERDE ! SANJIIIII ! LACHE CE MICRO !!! »

* * *

Moi : et voilà ! fini ! Merci pour le coup de main Sanji ! 

Sanji : Y avait pas de raison que ça loupe pas pour eux aussi !

Zorro : Chacun sont tour !

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Sasuke : ...c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Moi : les fan-girls qui veulent massacrer Naruto et te remettre dans « le bon chemin » et qui pour cela sont en train de défoncer la porte, pourquoi ?

Naruto : Sasuke...j'ai peur...

Sasuke et Naruto : au s'cours !!!

s'enfuient

Zorro et Sanji : bien fait !

Moi : je pense qu'elles en voudront aussi à vous deux d'avoir gâcher leur espoir...

Zorro et Sanji : Attendez-nous ! On vient aussi !

Moi :Ils vécurent heureux et inspirèrent beaucoup de fics...review ?


End file.
